Nausicaa: Chosen of the Architect
by Zohra-Falter
Summary: "I have given humanity many chances to prove themselves; to prove that they can evolve into good and kind beings. The last chance I gave them allowed them to put the world to the torch, and all that had been my life, with it." Author: Revamp. of Jungle Dweller. New skills put to use for a better story. Note that this story is rated for gruesome violence.


_Nausicaa: Chosen of the Architect_

Nausicaa Fanfiction: Based purely after the Film and what information the film gleans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind nor do I own any other obvious and in-obvious references within this fanfiction.

Calm your tits and enjoy the story

Summary

Nausicaa, princess of the Valley, had sacrificed her life to calm the stampeding Ohm. The Ohm, touched by her sacrifice, restored life to her body and peace once again. Three years have passed since the war for the Giant Warrior ended, and the people of the Valley have worked long and hard to restore the forest that once protected them from the Toxic Jungle's poison. Many sprouting saplings have grown into strong young trees. The Jungle's poisons have yet to pose a direct threat on the Valley and its people. However, the Ohm's destruction of the Pejite Capitol has had further disastrous consequences. Months were spent removing and burning the bodies of the giant insects left from the stampede, but spores had already taken root within the soil and destroyed houses left in its wake. The Jungle spread to the capitol, forcing the survivors to flee from their home and take refuge in the Valley. Tensions are high as the now doubled population inhabits the Valley of the Wind, and a new horror is threatening to break loose.

Chapter: 1

_A Stranger in the Wastes_

The Jungle was quiet save for the occasional call of a distant insect. Only gusts of wind caressed the tops of the trees. The breezes caused flurries of spores to swirl and rain down through the air. The damp ground gave way in muffled rustles underneath Nausicaa's feet with every step. One would think that all the insects had simply left area, the chitters and calls usually an exotic cacophony within the trees. A simple glance to her left while she climbed over a falling log proved otherwise. Within a clearing amongst the brush and fungal spores was a giant cicada cling to the trunk of a massive palm. "_He should have been making his afternoon territory calls by now."_ Nausicaa thought; but the goliath insect simply stared back at her as she landed softly on the other side of the log and continued onward.

Teito squeaked uncomfortably from behind his miniature filter mask. Nausicaa looked down at him apologetically and stroked behind his ear. Teito didn't like wearing the mask Nausicaa had made for him. It didn't fit comfortably and often caused the young fox squirrel a a great deal of aggravation. But Teito didn't like Nausicaa leaving him behind; he didn't quite trust anyone but Lord Yupa and Nausicaa. When left behind during Nausicaa's excursions to the Jungle he would often cause some sort ruckus amongst the castle servants. He wouldn't eat what they gave him or would snap at their fingers if they tried to pet or pick him up. Nausicaa couldn't blame him; Teito's natural instincts told him to not trust himself with larger creatures. But it meant she couldn't leave him behind for the long periods of time she took to explore the Toxic Jungle. So the filter mask was made so that he could accompany her. Teito squeaked again, this time trying to pry the mask of his muzzle. Nausicaa reached up to his perch on her shoulder and pulled his little paws away from it. "I know it isn't comfortable Teito, but if you want to keep exploring with me you'll have to wear it." Teito squeaked forlornly, but stopped his fussing. "That's my good boy."

Nausicaa quickly looked around her, the silence was beginning to worry her. She felt the stares of millions of insect eyes. Occasionally she would spot a giant insect like the cicada, but she'd always find them deathly still and staring back at her with calm green peers. _Their waiting._ That much she was certain. She had seen behavior like this when the insects waited for storms to come and pass, or for large predator bugs to move on from the area. But this was the dry season, not a cloud in the sky threatened rain and from what she could see the predators were simply clinging to the trunks of trees. They too were waiting along side the other insects. _But for what?_

Nausicaa tried to set her growing discomfort aside, she needed to keep going through the jungle. On a previous excursion she had found several young Kasan Bara(1) bushes. She hardly ever had the opportunity to harvest their spores due to their rarity in the Jungle and their long periods without sporing. The ones she had found weren't quite old enough to spore when she discovered them. They would be now though, and she needed to get to their sight before they completely lost their spores before evening.

Nausicaa ran as quietly and as quickly through the jungle as she could; making sure to make as little sound as possible. Nausicaa flinched whenever a stone clacked, and would cast her gaze about if a twig snapped. Normally she would think an insect was moving amongst the brush, but the insects were still as stone statues in on their perches. A rustle above would cause the prickling of goose flesh on her skin, a crack of a branch would cause her heart to skip a beat. Wind through the trees? No. The wind had died down, the trees were still. Nausicaa ran faster, zig-zagging through the trees and bounding over logs and boulders. Nausicaa only stopped when Teito began to squeal in protest. He was begin to slip from her shoulder. Nausicaa bolted under an opening between a fallen palm and a small cliff-face, allowing the overhanging vines to shelter her from the gazes of the insects. Teito gave a quivering squeak, obviously shaken from the experience. Nausicaa stroked behind his ear, trying to calm the fox squirrel. But she could feel his little body shake against her shoulder, and feel the pounding of her heart against her chest. _I'm terrified. My heart is beating so loud I can barely hear anything._A soft thump of feet hitting soft soil sounded from the cliff above Nausicaa's hiding spot. Nausicaa stilled her fear-ragged breathing and quietly readied one of the flash grenades she always brought with her on her excursions. Dust and spores showered down from the cliff and stones clacked to the ground. Teito was stone still on her shoulder; the fur on his hackles raised and rigid. Silence settled once more. Then all at once it seemed the Jungle had awoken. The calls and chitters of the Jungle sang out chorusly. Whooping sounded from Palm Beetles. Clacking chatters of cicadas shuttered through the trees. Nausicaa's heart slowed, Teito began to relax again on her shoulder, and finally Nausicaa felt that she could leave her hiding spot. Cautiously, Nausicaa crawled out from under the fallen palm. The insects were flying and trodding about as if nothing had happened.

Nausicaa carefully looked around her and through the gaps of the trees. No sight of what had been apparently following her. When she looked up at the cliff her heart leapt into her throat from shock. But settled when her mind registered what she was seeing. Nausicaa climbed to the top of the small cliff-face and picked up the item that had startled her. What she had mistaken as a face looking down at her from the cliff was a pair of goggles. A specific pair of goggles built into a helmet meant for air-pilots. Nausicaa stared in awe at her old gliding helmet, one she had thought was lost three years ago when she first met Asbel in the Toxic Jungle. Tied one of the helmets ear flaps was a small transparent pouch filled with a few Kasan Bara spores.

_End Chapter 1._

1. Kasan Bara translates literally into "Rose Adder" in the japanese language


End file.
